


A Three-Part Plan

by TigStripe



Series: Westhallen Haven [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Engagement, Ficlet, Fluff, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 00:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigStripe/pseuds/TigStripe
Summary: Big news finds Iris and Barry beginning a new journey together.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Eddie Thawne/Iris West
Series: Westhallen Haven [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1382704
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	A Three-Part Plan

“I have been waiting for this all week.” Cisco cackled, greed in his eyes, as he opened wide and chomped down noisily on a massive burrito. Caitlin and Iris watched in a mixture of disgust and amusement as they relaxed at an outdoor taco hut not too far from STAR Labs. It was a weekly tradition at this point to go out, just the three of them, especially of things were quiet on the Meta alert front.

“It is a favorite,” Caitlin said with a playful tilt of her head. She turned her attention to Iris, who was grinning from ear to ear. “You said you had some big news for us today?”

Her eyes darted between her friends, each of whom stared at her expectantly (although Cisco chewed all the while). She reached under the hem of her neckline and pulled out a silver chain with a golden band attached to it. It had three in-laid gemstones: a deep red ruby, a purple amethyst, and a light blue tourmaline, sidled next to one another. They caught the light, glinting rainbows into the eyes of their new beholders.

“Oh my goodness,” Caitlin said, reaching out and supporting the ring for a better look. “It’s  _ beautiful. _ Where did it come from?”

“That looks like-” Cisco’s eyes narrowed.  _ “No way.” _

Iris cocked an eyebrow in his direction. “What?”

“Is that an engagement ring?” Cisco asked.

Caitlin pulled away, covering her mouth, her eyes wide.

Iris just continued smiling.

“It  _ is,” _ Caitlin gasped. “Oh my God, congratulations!” She leaned forward and hugged Iris around the shoulders.

“So who asked who?” Cisco asked.

“Eddie asked me.” Iris chuckled. “We went out for dinner and he did the whole ‘kneeling in front of a crowded restaurant’ bit. It was hammy and sweet and I almost started crying.”

“That’s so sweet,” Caitlin cooed. “So, what’s next?”

“Well, we should be hearing back soon about the next leg of our little adventure,” Iris said.

As if on cue, her cell phone buzzed in her purse. She drew it and put it on speaker phone.

“Hey, babe, you’re on speaker. Caitlin and Cisco are here with me. How’d it go?”

Barry’s voice quivered. “I said yes.”

People at the other tables at the taco hut jumped from the sudden shouts from Team Flash’s table. 

“That’s great, babe, I’m so happy!” Iris took him off of speaker phone and put it up to her ear. “Was he as romantic as he was with me?”

“Hard to be romantic at work,” Barry said. She heard the smile in his voice. “Although I think the followup was pretty nice.”

“The follow-”

Oh.

Iris laughed as she sighed. “You didn’t.”

“We may have.”

“That’s not fair. He asked me in the middle of dinner. We couldn’t celebrate right then and there.”

Barry’s laugh lifted her spirits, despite already being sky high. “Benefits of having the CSI lab all to myself, I guess.”

“So we’re going out tonight to celebrate, right?” Iris asked.

“You bet.”


End file.
